The present invention relates generally to binder systems for display books and the like, and more particularly to a novel binder system employing a flexible spine defining a substantially uninterrupted outer surface and having a plurality of connector elements projecting from an opposite surface for releasable attachment of channel members which support display pages and cover sheets.
It is a common practice to employ binders for retaining in generally book fashion individual sheets or pages on which are displayed products such as greeting cards, fabric samples and/or patterns, and carpet and wallpaper samples and the like. It is highly desirable that such binders secure the sheets or sample bearing pages in a manner enabling them to be selectively opened so as to fully expose the sheet or page under consideration. Examples of known binders, alternatively termed binder systems, include conventional three-ring loose-leaf binders wherein the sheets to be inserted into the binder have holes punched along one edge to receive the binder rings; plastic type spiral bindings having flexible arcuate fingers which extend through holes formed along an edge of the sheets or pages; and post-type binders wherein a plurality of metallic or plastic posts are secured in parallel spaced relation along a relatively rigid support spine and extend through corresponding holes formed along edges of the sheets or pages with a retaining bar being affixed to the free ends of the posts.
The known binder systems exhibit significant drawbacks. For example, loose-leaf binders generally have limited capacity, therefore making them inappropriate for binding a substantial number of product sample pages or the like in catalog form. When full, they also generally inhibit full opening of the sample bearing sheets or pages.
The plastic spiral-type binders also have inherent limitations in that the plastic spines have limited capacity for insert pages, generally require specialized machines to facilitate assembly with insert sheets or pages, and, depending upon the size of the finished bound volume, may also significantly inhibit opening of the pages to fully expose them for consideration.
A significant drawback in known post-type binders is that, once assembled, they virtually prevent disassembly and thus preclude interchangeability of the initially bound pages or sheets. They also require specialized assembly equipment, and inhibit opening of the pages to full flat positions for observation.
More recent binding systems, which find particular application in sample display books wherein the display pages may be relatively bulky and are periodically replaced or interchanged, provide a relatively rigid elongated spine adapted to have a plurality of individual pages or packets of pages attached thereto. Longitudinal slots or grooves are formed in the spine to receive male connectors formed directly along edges of the pages or on channel-like members to which are attached individual pages or sheets. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,127,619 (Rosenthal) and 3,353,844 (Staats).
Alternative binder systems which employ channel-like sheet or display card holders secured together in generally book-like fashion are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,758 and 4,949,997 (Champagne).
A significant disadvantage in all known prior binder systems, and particularly those employing an elongated spine to which a plurality of sheet or display card supporting channels or holders are releasably attached, is that the binder systems do not readily admit to opening of the various pages to lie in flat easily observable positions. Moreover, none of the known prior binder systems employ a spine which is both flexible so as to enable opening of the individual display pages or sheets to substantially flat open positions, and presents a continuous uninterrupted outer surface on which indicia may be directly printed or affixed so that the binder system and associated cover sheets may be coordinated to create an aesthetically pleasing book-like appearance.